You Were There For Me Always
by TheDavisTrain
Summary: Rated for later updates--What if Davis moved to Odaiba a few years later? And what if TK had already claimed Kari for his already? Would Davis still fall for the annoying Kari Kamiya? Or maybe... Would he fall for the older brother Kamiya.


You Were There For Me... Always

  
  


By: TheDavisTrain

  


TK sighed smiling slyly as he folded a piece of paper and slowly passed it to Kari; finally gasping when the door to the classroom opened and closed with a loud 'bang' of disruption, "Uh, huh?"

Spiked brown hair and big round chocolate eyes surrounded by beautiful tan skin, big black t-shirt and black cargo pants with black sneakers, left ear pierced five times and right ear pierced twice, nose pierced twice on the left side, fingerless left hand glove and long beautiful silky arms. Topped off with cute yet abnormally square ears. 

The teacher sharply turned his attention to the young boy walking into the room and cocked a brow, "Yes?" He asked smiling.

The boy frowned angrily lifting up his hand and placed a slip directly in the teachers face, "I just moved in two days ago... I'm new..."

"Ahhh...." The teacher smiled widely and took the paper out of the boy's hand to slowly examine it, "... And your from Tokyo!! That's great!! Well, why don't you just go sit over there in front of TK... TK?"

TK frowned and raised his hand slowly motioning to the boy that he was TK.

The young boy sighed and mumbled tiredly, "TA?" Slowly he walked over to the desk in front of TK and sat down silently.

The teacher turned back and continued discussing a large math equation that was up on the black board.

TK leaned forward and whispered to the new kid, "Hi, what's your name?"

The boy frowned and turned his attention to TK, "Talk later, learn now..." 

TK frowned with the answer that he had received and bluntly sat back in his seat turning his attention to the teacher. 

  


Lunch Time

  


TK smiled wickedly when he noticed the new kid from earlier sitting all by himself in the sun, "There you are..."

He had intended to be the first in this whole town to lay the young boy... But first he had to find out his name.

"HEY! NEW KID!" He loudly yelled running over to the boy.

The boy slowly turned around and watched as TK giddily sat down beside him, "Oh, hi TF...."

TK smiled widely and giggled at the boy's small-minor mistake, "So, anyway... I never got to get your name?"

The boy smiled slowly; picking up his stuff and stiffly put on his backpack, "Ahhh, ok... I am Davis... Davis Motomiya!"

TK slowly frowned and then smiled again quickly shaking hands with Davis, "Alright then, Nice to meet you Davis!"

Davis frowned and slowly shook his head in a sad motion to the left as he turned around, "It is not that nice to anyone else..."

TK cocked a brow and slowly frowned as well, walking with Davis down the hall, "What do you mean, Davis?? Has somebody been saying bad things about you?"

Davis sighed slowly and looked down at his hands, "Yeah, I guess... But it is clearly nothing I should not expect..."

TK frowned and stopped Davis from walking any further, "Hey, no one deserves to be treated negatively on their first day in a new city!"

"Oh really? I think I get what I deserve... And nothing more, nothing less... Now move out of my way or I'll be late for fifth period!"

"Hey TK! Who's your friend?"

TK slowly turned around and sighed sadly knowing that now that Tai knew... "Hi Tai! This is Davis. Davis this is Tai."

Davis looked up at Tai and froze, ok... Hot guy, nice brown eyes and beautiful big brown hair, slowly, he spoke, "H... Hi..."

Tai smiled WIDELY and shook hands with Davis, then he paused, "Hold on... Why doesn't this seem right??"

TK rolled his eyes knowing EXACTLY what was going to happen next.

"Ah now I remember!" Slowly Tai pulled Davis into a soft hug.

Davis' face paled as he slowly pulled away from Tai's embrace, "What was that for?"

Tai giggled, "Your part of family..."

Davis bursted out laughing holding his hand over his stomach.

TK frowned and walked off when he heard the tardy bell ring.

Davis looked up and frowned, "Oh well, I have to go or I'll be late!"

Tai giggled, "We're already tardy!" He said as he himself walked off in the opposite direction as Davis was heading.

  


Later Around 6th Block

  


"Tai! Can you take this to the office for me?" The teacher frowned asking slowly; looking up at Tai and smiled sweetly.

Tai sighed standing up hesitantly walking over to the desk and grabbed a student file from the teacher, "Yes sir Mr. Galenshi..."

'Why does he want me to go? Why me? I was busy doing homework from 2nd block... Teachers! Can't take care of things for their selves' he thought turning and walking out of the room in total silence, 'I swear... If I wanted to... I'd walk up to him and slap those faggot-pansy-ass gay glasses off his disgusting face. It makes me sick... To think there are people out there like him... Ugh... They give us guys a bad reputation in the world... Dressing up in female clothes... It's disgusting and nasty. How can they stand to be like that.'

Finally he arrived at the Office, slowly walking in he followed the blue doors and white walls all of the way down the hall and into what was REALLY known as the office. Opening the door he was greeted by Mrs. Danville, the hottest youngest working woman in the whole school, a babe, "Hey Mrs. Danville... This is from Mr. Galenshi..." 

Mrs. Danville quickly smiled sweetly taking the student file from Tai's hands and looked at it, "Thank you Tai..."

Tai smiled, "Your welcome..." He turned and walked out of the room.

He walked down the hall but stopped when his eyes caught the presence of familiar red hair in the dean's office, "Huh?" Slowly he peeked in and saw Davis sitting alone, in the dean's office, alone, slowly he whispered, "Why are you here?"

Davis looked up at Tai, "Hey... Tai... Some boys started a fight with me..."

Tai walked into the room and took the seat beside Davis, "Really? Who? Are you ok? What did they do?"

Davis turned to Tai and his smile slowly faded into a sad frown, "Some kids... They started pushing me in the hall and then they grabbed my stuff and started hitting me.."

Tai growled, "You point em out for me and I'll be sure to send them a kick in the kilos!"

Davis giggled and turned to look in Tai's eyes, "You promise?"

"Promise..." Tai said looking at Davis, "Oh, I have to go... I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Davis smiled, "May be..."

Tai stood up quickly and walked out of the room leaning against the back of the door and began to breath in and out quickly, 'whoa! That was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me...' I think I'll check myself out early today...'

  


Davis frowned as the dean walked out, "Your up Davis..."

  


Davis-Home

  


Jun smiled looking up from the stove and peering over the counter suspiciously at Davis, "Bad first day??"

Davis mumbled something walking into his room, dropped off his stuff, turned the radio on and collapsed on the bed, "Life is pain............ Tai....................."

Slowly Davis' mind began to wonder at the older boy, senior year, red hair, and beautiful brown eyes, 


End file.
